Listen to One Story
by ftb-churro
Summary: I decided to change this story and make it a series of ByaRuki one-shots... I welcome all your comments or violent reactions regarding this story to improve myself... Thank you very much! UPDATED!
1. Special Pencil

Byakuya was doing his paperwork inside the Kuchiki mansion. It was quiet and no one is around. He needs to concentrate on doing this since he asked Renji to take over the 6th squad for incoming orders. There was a huge mountain of papers lying beside his table aside from the papers on top of it. He was using one pencil so sharpening it is definitely wasting his time.

It was afternoon then when the pencil he used was half the size of it. If he asks one of his servants, he won't be able to finish it by sunset. But he has no choice in the matter.

While waiting for the pencil, suddenly, Byakuya sensed footsteps that are heard towards the front door.

"Who's there? I told everyone not to disturb me…"

He listened well, the presence was still there but as if it was hesitant to speak. Then…

"Nii-sama, this is Kuchiki Rukia."

Byakuya was surprised to hear her voice since he thought that she wasn't back yet from the other side. The expression didn't last long from his face and replied in a serious tone,

"What is your purpose on coming over here, Rukia?"

Rukia took a deep breath first and told him,

"Nii-sama, I saw your servant passing by and asked why he is in such a hurry. So, he told me that you needed a pencil for your papers. But, I told him to leave it to me."

Byakuya was curious on why she did that. "Naze?"

"It's because I brought you one." Then she opened the door presenting the pencil from a distance. "Excuse me for disturbing you, but this pencil a different kind from the ones we traditionally used in Soul Society. It's what they call _mechanical pencil._ All you need to do is to push down this rabbit and the lead will come out. If it breaks, push it again. You don't need a sharpener for this one."

She left it inside and closed the door. As the footsteps were hardly heard, he stood and grabbed the pencil. He did what Rukia said and no time was wasted for it was finished just before sunset. After that, he took a stroll and went to Rukia's room.

She was asleep from the exhaustion after going to the real world. She must've been on time to give the pencil to him as she saw one of his servants. Byakuya covered her body with a blanket and left the pencil beside her……


	2. I Can't

**A/N: **I'm just going over the SS arc and came across this idea...Of course, with this in mind, only _ByaRuki _perception came unto me and so here it is. tell me what you think. ^_^

* * *

**I Can't...**

I thought I was safe for now.

I wanted to go back but with Ichigo's words relayed by Renji, but I held back for I was touched. I guess I was grateful that he came all the way here to do this for me despite telling him not to follow me. I believed that he would win. Renji thinks the same way as well.

Unfortunately I was wrong.

We were almost at the last step of the seven-ending spiral stores, escaping from the place of danger (at the moment), the Soukyoku hill , when a figure suddenly appeared before us. As soon as my eyes caught a sight of a silken scarf and kenseikan, I knew who he was. I muttered out, my lips getting shaky from speaking his name in syllables,

"B-Bya-k-kuya N-nii-S-sama….!"

Renji also mentioned his name with 'taichou' at the end and queried him," W-what are you….?"

He wasn't able to complete his sentence as blood oozed out of his arms and choked in pain in split- second releasing me from his clutch. I held him close for it was the only thing I can do; being powerless infuriates me but I need to aid and protect him for he was unconscious already. "Renji!" I gazed at his eyes which are still cold and fearless; with that in mind, I suddenly thought of Ichigo.

"W-what happened to Ichigo? Did you-"

"I don't need to tell you about that brat's condition. What's important is that I would be able to deliver the punishment that was supposed to be done in the first place. " he spoke brashly, in deep monotone.

I've never been scared like this; however, I knew this was coming. He really didn't consider me as something. He just took me in because I look like his wife and….that's it.

_Why? Why does he have to adopt me in the kuchiki family if he really doesn't care in the first place?_

I heard him unsheathe his katana. The sharp blade reflected at the sun's rays, blinding me a bit.

This is it.

I never thought that he would kill me by his own hands; deep inside my heart. I'd rather be dead by the Soukyoku itself. I closed my eyes in preparation; my deepest thanks to all, as I said previously. Fortunately enough, I haven't felt anything that would make me cry in pain, resulting to my life's end.

When I opened my eyes, his blade was merely an inch from my face. It wasn't firm since it was shaking. As I saw his form, I gasped.

_Can he really be like this? _

_Can he still be hesitant on killing me?_

"Nii-sama…." He suddenly knelt down and I went closer to him, leaving Renji for a while, "Wha-Are you alright nii-sama?"

He replied in a soft tone, from which I never expected, "You are really something Rukia. I can't kill you….I think my heart won't take it if I did and losing you forever."

I was baffled at his words but the tears in my eyes didn't stop falling. I was happy, glad, relieved and all other positive things any person would come up with. But most of all, I was deeply moved and well...

I was simply lost at words.

Then I suddenly yelped when I felt his hands around me and hugged me tightly. He began to slowly caress my back and tangled his fingers into my hair. I feel so warm and the thought of him not caring for me just vanished; maybe he did care all this time and this was the moment where he had finally broke his outer shell.

For that, I was in bliss.

His breath fanned into my skin as he spoke, "I'm sorry Rukia. I really am sorry. This time, I'll protect you, I promise. It won't happen again."

I embraced him back in reply and answered, "it's okay….Byakuya….It's okay." After being like this for almost some time which felt like eternity, another figure appeared before us. Byakuya tightened his hold onto me, not willing to let go.

_I thought I was safe for now._ These were the words I thought at the beginning.

Looks like, I spoke too soon.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed that. I'm not sure when would inspiration come but don't worry, I'll write more. I missed writing them for a while now... :)

See you!


	3. Existence I

**A/N: **It's been like ages since I updated this; I am so sorry ^^" Anyway, despite it's "shortness", I hope you like this story.

* * *

**Existence (Part I)**

After the meeting among us, the Gotei 13, I immediately went back to the Kuchiki mansion. I don't know why my feet instantly dragged e there; was it because of what happened that has something to do with that ryoka?

It made me wonder about this 'ryoka': Why is he disrupting the peace here in Soul Society?

What's even more interesting is where did this person receive some shinigami powers, the same level as us captains?

I closed my eyes together with those thoughts.

No.

It has nothing to do with him. Rather, it was someone else.

The fact is, I don't remember.

Deep down in my heart, something was off and I wanted to find out. So I went to every room, opening each door in case of anything that might've been amiss from my view. An old servant asked me, "Is there anything wrong?" I only shrugged at his concern, "It's nothing." and continued with my 'search'.

After doing this task to the rest of the house, finally, I was able to arrive at the last location, slightly near the garden. It was vast and there's nothing much inside. But as I walked inside the said room, I looked around some more and felt that that atypical feeling was coming from here. Subsequently, I spotted a small table just before the door. It has a stack of books or files on it and I unknowingly smiled at a carving shaped like a rabbit. It was so cute that it got my attention for a moment.

My mind got me thinking, my heart was thumping hard. Why am I like this all of a sudden?

Why is the only residing in this room that made my cold stature all melt in an instant?

* * *

**A/N: **Part I done!The way it is written is like the previous chapter, only this was adapted in the 3rd movie. I still can't help but love this movie no matter how many times I watched it.**  
**

I still haven't thought about the next but I'll work on it!

Reviews are highly appreciated ^_^


	4. Jigoku

**A/N:** Okay... I've been inactive for like a couple of months now :( Sorry. College has been hectic; however, laziness overwhelms me in regards with this things. Still, my mind is flowing with ByaRuki drabbles so hopefully, I can put those those thoughts in writing~

Enjoy this drabble everyone! 3

* * *

**Jigoku**

**

* * *

**

You don't know the feeling.

You have no idea how this hurting sensation feels like when the captain commander told us that Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia were assigned to investigate the unusual events happening in the real world caused by the Hell gates or anything involved with it.

**Rukia…**

I can let Renji go for he is, after all, my lieutenant, but Rukia?

I'm not sure.

Nonetheless, I was proud of her. Always. I believed she is already capable enough of handling things on her own.

Even so…

I can't face Yamamoto soutaichou and in addition, I can't defy his orders. I would have to be grateful to Ukitake taichou but I know well I would never be able t express such words. So I only kept my eyes closed and acted as if it's acceptable and it's the noble thing to do.

I was at the real world, patiently waiting for the Hell gates to appear and for her to come out. I know I would've gone there by myself but maybe as soon as my feet landed in that dread place, I wouldn't know what to do.

After all, I have no idea of her whereabouts.

* * *

It was sunset already and there's still no sign of them.

No sign of Rukia.

I had placed my hope to him even if I don't want to. In all honesty, it took me to say such deep words for him to get in gear.

Kurosaki Ichigo.

He really gets depressed so easily.

I know and understand why Rukia would do that. That's because I know her so well. Although, I didn't expect him to get back in shape after I said those; I think I'm speaking about Rukia and her view towards all these. Rukia really had left great impact towards this kid. I sighed weakly.

He better bring her safe in here or it'll be his head.

I sighed again; there's no time to think such things. I don't know what I'll do if I would lose her, and in such an awful place too. Subsequently, they came out. Inoue Orihime had managed to catch them through her but I would've been okay without it. I can just catch Rukia under my arms and just hold her like there's no tomorrow. As they landed alright, Rukia gazed at me and I did the same. She was smiling. Her sapphire eyes reflect a lot of happiness and the relief for herself and for me. We both know that it's over. That expression in her lovely face is enough.

Yes, it's enough…for now.


End file.
